icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1934 World Championship
The 1934 Men's Ice Hockey World Championships were held between February 3 and February 11, 1934 in Milan, Italy. Like the previous year's World Championship twelve teams participated, with defending champion USA record and Canada advancing directly to the second round. The other ten teams split into three preliminary groups for the six remaining second round places. But in the preliminary Group C, there was a stalemate among the three teams – all with two points and the same number of goals for and against. As a result, the organizing committee decided, all three teams in Group C should advance. With nine instead of eight teams in the second round, the format was changed from two groups of four teams to three groups of three teams. The group winners advanced directly to the semi-finals. The fourth semi-final position was decided by an extra qualifying round among the second place finishers. The second and third place teams in the extra qualifying round were awarded 5th and 6th positions. The six teams not advancing to the semifinals or the extra qualifying round played a round-robin for positions 7 through 12. Canada won its seventh world championship, defeating the USA in the final. The World Championship bronze medal and the European Championship title went to Germany. It was the second European Championship title for the Germans. Canada was represented by the Saskatoon Quakers. For their exhibition tour this season, please see 1933-34 Saskatoon Quakers. Games First round February 3 *Group A Hungary 2 - 0 Great Britain Great Britain 2 - 1 Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia 1 - 0 Hungary Standings – Group A *Group B Switzerland 20 - 1 Belgium France 4 - 1 Romania Romania 3 - 2 Belgium Switzerland 3 - 0 France Belgium 2 - 0 France Switzerland 7 - 2 Romania Standings – Group B *Group C Austria 2 - 1 Germany Germany 3 - 2 Italy Italy 1 - 0 Austria Standings – Group C Second round February 6 *Group D United States 1 - 0 Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia 4 - 0 Austria United States 1 - 0 Austria Standings – Group D *Group E Italy 0 - 0 a.p. Hungary Switzerland 1 - 0 Hungary Switzerland 3 - 0 Italy Standings – Group E *Group F Canada 9 - 0 France Canada 6 - 0 Germany Germany 4 - 0 France Standings – Group F Extra Qualifying Round Game Germany 1 - 0 a.p. Czechoslovakia Standings –Extra Qualifying Round Positions 7th to 12th ' February 9 Great Britain 3 - 0 Belgium* Austria 2 - 1 Great Britain Italy 3 - 0 Romania Austria 3 - 1 Romania Great Britain 4 - 1 Italy Great Britain 2 - 1 Romania Italy 2 - 2 ''a.p. Austria *''Belgium only played one match'' 'Standings – Positions 7th to 12th ' '''Semi-Finals February 10 Canada 2 - 1 a.p. Switzerland United States 3 - 0 Germany Third place Game February 11 Germany 2 - 1 a.p. Switzerland Final February 11 Canada 2 - 1 a.p. United States Final Rankings – World Championship 1934 World Champion Canada Team Members Final Rankings – European Championship 1934 European Champion ' ' Notes information based upon German version at http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eishockey-Weltmeisterschaft_1934 Category:1934 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championships